


The Fire In Their Veins [DM17-04]

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: DannyMay 17 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BEHOLD, M/M, how did it get here, i didnt even plan on smut, its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: If Vlad's going to continue giving Skulker new weapons, he's gonna be in big trouble.Oh wait.He already is.***Unidentified Flying ship [Danny Fenton/Wes Weston]





	The Fire In Their Veins [DM17-04]

He felt fire in his veins.  
  
It was even worse than that one time when he was trapped inside a circle made of Blood Blossoms. Only this time, he wasn't inside the poison, the poison was inside him.  
  
During their battle Skulker shoot him with some sort of dart. He didn't notice it soon enough, but fortunately for him the effects kicked in only when he already defeated the hunter, but he didn't manage to get home.  
  
He was writhing on the ground in some alley with a suspicion Vlad was the one behind that. He usually was the creator of the most lethal weapons.  
  
It hurt. He barely could think about anything. It hurt, and he had no way of informing anyone. Skulker oh-so-conveniently destroyed his phone during the battle.  
  
The only hope was that no one would attack him, he was practically defenseless, the most vulnerable he was in years.  
  
He managed to hide under some cartoons, but he couldn't use any of his powers, and it really sucked.  
  
Footsteps. He heard footsteps over the blood pulsing in his ears, and he prayed to any deity existing that it would be Sam or Tucker, or even Jazz. Anything's better than his parents or another ghost or-  
  
"Fenton. You do realize there is like a bazillion of GiW out there?"  
  
-or worst case scenario. Only he wasn't sure anymore if he meant Guys in White or Wes Weston.  
  
"Gggryhuhfg" he so eloquently managed to spill.  
  
"Huh." The read head huffed and bend down. "I don't suppose you're in the position to care right now."  
  
"Hhhhhelp" Danny tried. He had no hopes it would really work but, hey, miracles happens? It wasn't like he had any other option at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Help a ghost vigilante while the streets are swarming with GiW. What else?"  
  
Danny wasn't even surprised. He just closed his eyes, turned his head as far back as he could, and tried to focus on not moaning from pain. He started getting hot, which wasn't exactly safe with his ice core.  
  
"You... Really are out of it, aren't you?"  
  
He didn't dignified it with a response.  
  
"Fine."  
  
His eyes snapped open. Did he really...  
  
Wes was looking at him with that weird mixture of resentment and something else, something he couldn't really identify.  
  
He watched him crunching alongside and helping him sit up. Ashamed of the whimper he involuntarily let out, he tried to turn his head. His cheeks felt hot, he knew his whole face looked red and flushed.  
  
Wes thankfully ignored it.  
  
"Come on, I can't really drag you all the way home without any help. Can you at least turn invisible?"  
  
It took incredible amounts of power he didn't know he had, but he managed to make himself invisible and lighter by using his natural ability to float.  
  
He didn't pay attention to the road, he just wished it was all over. If he got home, Jazz would call Sam and Tucker, and then they would call Vlad and demand to explain what was that specific substance...  
  
The closing doors snapped him out of the stupor. Actually when he thought about this, his home was literally on the other end of the town from the place he fought Skulker, did Wes really dragged him that long-  
  
Oh. He managed to crack his eyes open. The unfamiliar ceiling told him everything he needed to know.  
  
He was lying on the bed- Wes's bed. The boy in question was sitting right next to him. Somehow he produced a wet cloth - maybe Danny was a bit more distracted than he thought.  
  
His mind get a bit clearer.  
  
"Than... qu..." He managed. Yeah, close enough to what he actually wanted to say.  
  
"Don't think you're outta the wood yet, Fenton."  
  
Danny's eyes widened at the casual use of his civil name. He knew Wes had some kind of suspicions, but he didn't know he was so sure of his theory.  
  
"What, surprised I figured it out?" The smugness in his voice was unmistakable. Something stirred in his abdomen.  
  
"You're... Not gonna... Experiment... On me... Are you?"  
  
The redhead looked shocked.  
  
"Why would I? I'm not a... Oh." His eyes widened. "You're not trying to deceive people, you're just... Afraid..."  
  
Danny writhed and muffled a moan. The pain in his stomach started getting unbearable and he was pretty sure he felt something slick going down his thighs. It felt absolutely disgusting, he needed to know what it did to him NOW.  
  
"Pho... ne?" He asked weakly.  
  
"I have the numbers of your sidekicks, I can call them right-"  
  
"No... Vlad... Dart... Hurt... Must... Know..."  
  
Wes looked like he had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"You don't want me to call sidekicke?"  
  
Danny shook his head.  
  
"You want me to call Vlad?"  
  
Danny nodded.  
  
"You got shoot with a dart?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"It hurts, and so you must know what was inside?"  
  
Relieved expression on Danny's face spoke for itself. It would took a bit longer to figure t out if it was anyone else. Wes must've been really smart... He figured out his secret too, without actually seeing him transform... Something stirred in his abdomen again.  
  
"Okay, but I don't have Vlad's number. Can you punch it in?"  
  
Danny nodded shortly.  
  
"He... Can't know... You know..."  
  
He caught it right off the bat.  
  
"Got it. I'll put it on speaker and say i found Phantom, alright?"  
  
Damn, why didn't he make friends with him before, the boy was an angel in disguise!  
  
He put the phone right next to Danny's right hand but it still took a lot of effort to put the number in/  
  
Finally after some very painful minutes Wes dialed the number. The signal sounded two times before Vlad answered.  
  
"Vlad Masters, hello?" He said shortly. Like he was interrupted something. Probably didn't expect Danny to call from different number.  
  
"Hello mister Masters," Wes took the cloth and checked his temperature. He was still burning. "I found Phantom in quite pathetic state and he insisted to call you."  
  
"Ah yes." The tone changed immediately. "I suppose he would be unable to speak after the serum."  
  
"What was in the serum?" The redhead looked down. The halfa was breathing hard.  
  
"It's just something to speed up things a little."  
  
"Speed them up?"  
  
"Have you been aware that ghosts go through heat?"  
  
There was deaf silence. Wes's eyes locked with Danny's. He could feel his face getting flushed but, surprisingly, he wasn't embarrassed.  
  
"When will it stop?" Wes finally asked.  
  
"Oh it won't just stop." Danny could feel the smirk on Vlad's face. "To make it disappear, the ghost hunger must be sated."  
  
Wes stopped paying attention to the phone for a moment.  
  
"I can just call the chick you hang with and-"  
  
"Oh, I don't think it'll be that easy."  
  
Redheads eyes turned hard and all his attention was once again focused on Vlad. Danny felt even more slickness between his legs. Damn Jazz and her biology lessons, now he had some idea what it might've been.  
  
"And why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Unless miss Manson grew a penis overnight, she's not what Daniel needs at the moment."  
  
The realization hit them both at the same moment.  
  
"Then I'll just call the other one..."  
  
"Ah, but mister Foley is out of town tonight, didn't you know?" The dark chuckle had more of an effect than usually. "Your presence is really quite unfortunate, I hoped nobody would find Daniel before the need turned him completely insane-"  
  
Danny's eyes turned all round. That was... Unusually cruel, even for Vlad.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not the one who requires fu-"  
  
Wes hung up on Vlad and on one hand Danny was glad, but on the other, it was first time he heard Vlad saying something even remotely resembling a swear word.  
  
"Do you know anyone who might help you? Any other friends?" Wes asked, desperation clear in his voice.  
  
Danny could understand it, after all not every day you find a ghost in the alley and took it home just to be told it needs fucking.  
  
But he didn't know anyone. So he shook his head. The pain was getting worst with every second.  
  
Wes put a hand in his hair and ruffled it slightly. The halfa wriggled slightly to get closer to him. He couldn't contain the moan that left his mouth.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me, huh?"  
  
Danny starred at him.  
  
"You... Hate.. Not?" Speaking was even harder than before.  
  
The redhead barked out a laugh.  
  
"And I didn't believe when they said you were oblivious." He shook his head with a fond expression. "No, I don't hate you. In fact, I had a crush on you since the first day I saw you."  
  
He blushed slightly, his hand still in Danny's hair.  
  
"Actually, that's why I found out you were a ghost."  
  
Danny whimpered, getting even closer to him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wes slowly made his way on all four and over Danny's body.  
  
"Not the perfect situation. I don't really think it counts as a consent in the state you're in, but... Are you okay with that?"  
  
Danny got his hands around his neck and dragged him down, kissing feverishly.  
  
"I suppose this counts as a yes" Wes huffed out when he managed to catch his breath.  
  
He sat back on Danny's thighs and took off his shirt. When he looked at Danny again, the halfa was completely naked.  
  
"How did you-" he started baffled. "Intangibility. Duh."  
  
He didn't say anything else, as Danny got too impatient and used his powers on the rest of the clothes Wes had left.  
  
They were both naked, and the contact made Danny let out another whimper.  
  
He spread his thighs widely and huffed impatiently.  
  
"Alright, alright." Wes grinned. "But I gotta get you ready first."  
  
He reached down. Danny wriggled at the sudden feeling of the finger inside him. It was a bit weird, but the serum made him crave more of it. Soon another finger joined, then third.  
  
"That serum seemed to get you ready already." Wes commented. Danny wished he would shut up and get straight to fucking. So he brought him down and kissed again. Wes grinned against his mouth.  
  
"I'm on it, babe."  
  
He took the hand back and coated his dick with the slick substance.  
  
Lining up, he kissed Danny. He whimpered into his mouth when Wes slowly entered him, taking his time.  
  
Danny buckled up, making him push the whole cock inside. It hit something inside him that made him almost break his spine,his eyes clouded with the pleasure.  
  
Once he caught his breath, Wes sliden out and pushed all the way back again. Danny let out a moan, lost between the kisses.  
  
Wes kept the rhythm, kissing him along the jaw. He bit down on his collarbone and that, along with a particularly hard thrust made Danny go over the edge, which in turn made Wes go over it as well.  
  
They stayed that way for a moment, neither wanting to let go just yet.  
  
finally Wes slide out, causing another whimper from Danny.  
  
"Your temperature got down." He commented, setting his hand on Danny's forehead.  
  
Danny just busted out laughing.  
  
"You're impossible." He managed to say in between.  
  
"Oh, I see your mental capabilities got back to the normal level too." The smile was definitely a fond one. "Anything to say?"  
  
"Yeah." Danny dragged him down. "Come cuddle." 


End file.
